Reading Between the Lines
by JulieGee
Summary: Arthur has a secret. Merlin finds out and wants to help.


Reading Between the Lines

"Y'know, you really should read this story, Sire. It's just the kind of thing you'd love. Lots of action, bloodshed, cute animals being shot..." He winked at his friend.

Arthur looked at the book like it was a snake, or something equally unpleasant. "I'd rather do those things myself, thank you very much. I'm the sort of person people write stories about. I don't need to waste my time reading them," the prince said haughtily, though he was more reserved than usual.

Merlin paused to consider this. Arthur was right, of course. There probably would be many stories about the knight written by future generations. Thankfully, if all went well, Merlin would be long forgotten when people were still praising Arthur's deeds.

"Well, if you change your mind you can always borrow my book. Oh, I guess you can afford to buy your own copy. Never mind," he said, as he picked up the prince's armour. One of his duties today was to make sure the armour was polished enough to gleam in the sunlit practice yard. Not easy, considering the winter mud covering it. At least the freezing weather kept the smell in the stables under control.

Merlin would never be sure why it happened. As he left the room carrying the armour, the book slipped out of his hand unnoticed. Maybe destiny was busy meddling in his life, as usual.

A while later, his task complete, Merlin decided to take a break and return to Arthur's room instead of mucking out the stables. Anything to delay that. Mucky stables were NOT pleasant. He opened the door without knocking, as usual. Arthur's attention was so focused on something he didn't see his manservant standing in the doorway. Merlin was shocked.

Arthur was sitting at his table, the book before him. His finger was running along the text of the first page. The speed of his hand was glacial. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his lips moving as he tried to sound out the words, going over the same ones again and again.

Merlin quietly shut the door. He had been reading since he was a child. But the prince... Merlin was close to tears. The thought of not being able to read a story was almost too much for him to bear. He wondered about the last time the Arthur had heard a story. Years ago? A decade?

Merlin intentionally made a sound in the hallway. A few seconds later he opened the door again. The prince was standing in the middle of the room waving his sword around, looking a bit self-conscious. The book lay closed on the table. Clearly he never intended anyone to know about his problem. An idea struck Merlin out of nowhere.

"Sorry, I forgot my book. Um, Sire, I was wondering if you had a bit of free time this evening. I'm reading that story to a bunch of kids tomorrow and I'd like to do it well. Could I practice on you? You could let me know how I might improve my performance. I'm sure the kids would be grateful."

Arthur looked almost eager. "Sure. I don't have anything else planned for this evening. Why don't you drop by around eight?"

"I'll try to be on time," Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sure, I suppose miracles can happen, can't they," he said with a teasing look on his face. "See you then."

---------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Merlin walked into the prince's room.

"Hey, Arthur. Ready to listen? I'm not a very good actor but with your help I'm sure I'll be good enough to impress the children," Merlin said.

Arthur beckoned towards the fire. "Have a seat." He took the chair opposite Merlin, both illuminated softly by the fire's glow.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled. "Ready?"

The prince nodded, eyes focused on the book.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land there lived..." Merlin began to read sonorously. He quickly became lost in the story himself. When he glanced up an hour or so later, he saw Arthur sitting back in his chair, looking into the fire with a look of genuine pleasure. Merlin couldn't remember seeing him so relaxed before.

The prince glanced up at him, a questioning look on his face. "Continue..." he commanded. Merlin happily obliged.

As he reached the end of the third chapter Arthur said, "That's an awful lot of story to read to kids. I don't think they'll be able to sit still for that long."

"Your probably right... although I won't be reading to them," Merlin said, taking a big chance. He really didn't like the stocks.

"Huh?" asked Arthur.

Merlin moved his chair beside the prince's. The fire burned quietly in front of them, softening the angles of their faces. He sat the book between them, the front cover resting on Arthur's leg, the back cover on his own. He turned back to the start of chapter one. "Don't be worried... we'll do this together."

Arthur snapped back in his chair, looking quite upset. "What... what do you mean we'll..."

"I know Arthur. I know your secret," he said with an understanding look on his face. He took the prince's hand, about to move it to the first line of the page. He would teach Arthur to read the way he had been taught all those years ago, his teacher guiding his hand under the words as he read them.

Arthur blushed. He covered Merlin's hand with his other one. "I've been trying to tell you how much I like you for a long time. It's hard for me. I know you probably can't return my love, but I hope you'll at least stay my manservant. It might feel awkward for a while, but I'd miss you terribly if you left." Arthur sighed, relaxing visibly now that the weight of his secret was finally off his chest.

Merlin froze. "I know you can't read well, Arthur," he whispered.

Arthur snapped his hand back, a look of desperation on his face. "Read? You know I can't..." The Crown Prince of Camelot turned pale as he realized his mistake. He moved to stand up, trembling as he did, the book falling off their laps. Merlin pulled him back into the chair by the hand; the hand he had been planning to teach Arthur with.

Their eyes locked. Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur lightly on the lips, his free hand slipping into the prince's hair, pulling him closer. After a few moments, Merlin leaned back in his chair, his hand still resting on the prince's neck.

"Arthur, I still want to teach you how to read but... there are some other things I'd rather teach you first." As Arthur moved forward to kiss him again Merlin thought, "Maybe this is one of the things those future generations will write about."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks for the bunny, poison_key!


End file.
